1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined subframe and fuel tank for use in automobiles and more particularly, a combined subframe and fuel tank so as to eliminate a spacer disposed between a conventional subframe and a conventional fuel tank.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of subframes are well known in the art. Such subframes are separately integrated with a fuel tank. As shown in FIG. 4, one subframe 22 of such subframes is generally installed in close vicinity to a fuel tank 21 at a predetermined spacing C for improving safety against rear impact of automobiles. However, these subframes are separate from the fuel tanks and can occupy substantial space in the automobile, so that it is expensive to manufacture, complicated in structure, and difficult to assemble. Also, when a design of rear floor etc. is worked out taking into consideration the capacity of such a conventional fuel tank, all rear suspensions including suspension and such conventional subframe, and interior passenger space, the design is always worked out on a compromise line due to restrictions placed on their positions and spaces, so that a limit has been imposed upon the design. In addition, the conventional fuel tank and subframe are separate parts and each occupy one portion of a space respectively. Accordingly, the space occupied by the conventional fuel tank is used to fill fuel therein but the internal space of the conventional subframe is rendered useless. Such a conventional subframe thus occupies an unnecessary space. Due to such construction of the conventional fuel tank and subframe, space utilization is not maximized and the effects of a light or weight product and reduced cost are not achieved.